Mugoloznawstwo i Eseje z Eliksirów
by Rose235b
Summary: Sequel "Fasolek" i "Rozgrywek". Marlo rozpoczęła trzeci rok w Hogwarcie ogromną kłótnią ze swoją matką, więc nie spodziewa się, żeby w najbliższym czasie ich sytuacja się poprawiła. A jednak, czeka ją coś, co zmieni ją na zawsze... W tym samym czasie Victoria uczy księcia Slytherine'u, że każdy może wybrać swoją drogę... Tajemnice wychodzą na jaw, a inne dopiero co się formują
1. Chapter 1

Bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Po prostu ostatnia klasa gimbazy to nie żarty. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam pierwszy rozdział :P! Uwaga na przekleństwa i niezrozumiałe sny.

* * *

_Rozdział 1_

* * *

_Jej nos wypełnia zapach stęchlizny, a pod gołymi stopami wyczuwa kamienną podłogę. Zaczyna drżeć z zimna._

_Rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, jednak słabe światło wydobywające się z otworu nad jej głową oświetla niewielki skrawek podłogi. Zauważa że coś w dali migocze. Robi parę niepewnych kroków w stronę przedmiotu. Łapie za okrywający go materiał i szybkim ruchem ściąga go._

_Lustro. Lustro wymazane gęstym, srebrzystym płynem._

_Krew jednorożca._

_Krzyczy._

Mary otworzyła oczy, które szybko przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności panującej w jej pokoju.

_Jej _pokoju. _To był tylko sen._

Dziewczyna usiadła, przeczesując palcami włosy. Kolejny koszmar z serii 'Nie Mam Bladego Pojęcia O Co Chodzi Ale To Chyba Ważne'. Była pewna że już powoli zaczynała ogarniać swoje sny. Najwyraźniej była w błędzie.

Wygramoliła się z łóżka i podniosła swoją różdżkę z biurka stojącego tuż obok.

"Lumos."

Jej maleńki pokój wypełniło niebieskawe światło, rozświetlając twarze z plakatów wiszących nad jej łóżkiem. Stojąca w rogu szafa rozbłysła światłem odbijanym przez stające na niej ramki ze zdjęciami. Widząc twarze swoich przyjaciół Marlo poczuła się trochę lepiej.

Żwawym krokiem opuściła pokój i przeszła przez korytarz, uważając by nie obudzić swojej matki. Delikatnie otworzyła i zamknęła za sobą drzwi od łazienki wiedząc, że potwornie skrzypią.

Podeszła do umywalki i odkręciła zimną wodę, ochlapując swoją twarz i wyjrzała przez okno. Sadząc po tym, że nie zaczęło jeszcze świtać, musiało być przed czwartą.

Westchnęła i wróciła do pokoju, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zaczęła przetrząsać swoje niewielkie biurko w poszukiwaniu atramentu, pióra i pergaminu. Musiała zapisać co jej się śniło póki pamiętała.

Nagle jej drzwi otworzyły się. Marlo w pośpiechu obróciła się i napotkała wzrokiem ciskające w nią błyskawicami oczy Jasmine Grey.

Jej matka nie była zachwycona.

"Co ty do cholery robisz?!" Krzyknęła kobieta, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Dziewczyna byłą pewna że zaraz wypadną z zawiasów. "Wiesz która jest godzina? Wracaj do tego cholernego łóżka albo zmuszę cię żebyś to zrobiła!"

Mary posłusznie położyła się, ze strachem studiując każdy ruch swojej matki. Kobieta _warknęła _po czym wpełzła z powrotem do swojej sypialni.

Dziewczyna nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz była aż tak przerażona. Każda cząsteczka jej jestestwa drżała, a ona sama czuła, jakby ktoś ściskał jej krtań.

* * *

"Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?"

"J-ja-"

"Czy ty myślisz, że tak po prostu możesz rujnować moje życie? _Chcesz tego_, pasożycie?"

"Nie jestem żadnym pasożytem! Ja tu tylko _śpię_, przypomnę ci, że nawet mnie nie _karmisz!_ _Susan _to robi!"

"Ty mała-! _Susan_, ha? Czy to _Susan _musiała znosić cię przez te wszystkie lata? Czy to _Susan _poświęciła całe swoje życie dla ciebie, ty niewdzięczna suko! _Powiem ci_, kto to musiał robić! _Ja!_"

"W takim razie pewnie będziesz szczęśliwa, wiedząc, że masz mnie z głowy przez następne _dziesięć miesięcy!_" Marlo zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, ciągnąc swój kufer prze ulicę w stronę domu Blacków.

Czuła, jak zaczyna ja boleć głowa. Będzie musiała poprosić Susan o jakiś eliksir.

* * *

"Więc, co myślisz?"

Mary zamrugała parę razy, masując skroń.

"Co?"

"Boże, jesteś ledwo przytomna" Vic pokręciła głową z politowaniem. "Za dziesięć minut dotrzemy na King's Cross. Co myślisz o tym swetrze?"

Mary przechyliła trochę głowę, spoglądając na granatowy sweter przyjaciółki.

"Pasuje do ciebie."

"I tyle masz do powiedzenia? Boże, po co marnuję na ciebie czas."

"Kochasz mnie."

"Ledwo. Jeszcze pare takich wpadek i możesz pożegnać się z moją miłością."

"Śmieszna jesteś" Marlo wsadziła rękę do klatki Gingera i pogłaskała go, piszcząc gdy ten ją ugryzł. "Idiota."

Kot zaczął na nią syczeć.

"Co go napadło?" Vic pochyliła się nad jego klatką. "Oby tym razem na mnie nie narzygał."

"Zrobił to _raz_!"

"I tak nigdy mu nie wybaczę" Prychnęła blondynka. "Mam nadzieję że pająk Lee go zeżre."

"Lee ma pająka?"

"Ty w ogóle kogokolwiek ostatnio słuchałaś?" Vic wywróciła oczami. "Rodzice Lee kupili mu tarantulę jak byli na wakacjach w tropikach, Carrie mówi że jest ogromna."

"A skąd Carrie może to wiedzieć?"

"Wysłał jej zdjęcie."

"Oczywiście."

"Cicho bądź. Jak coś powiesz, to Carrie przestanie się do nas odzywać."

Susan zaparkowała swojego Forda przed stacją, oglądając się przez ramię i cmokając z dezaprobatą.

"Dziewczyny, zachowujcie się jakoś" Kobieta odpięła swój pas i otworzyła drzwi. Vic i Marlo spojrzały po sobie i zrobiły to samo, zabierając swoje zwierzęta. Susan pomogła wyciągnąć ich kufry z bagażnika i odprowadziła je do ściany. "Mary, leć pierwsza. Ja zabiorę się z Victorią – musimy jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać.

Starsza z dziewczyn przytaknęła, biegnąc przed siebie.

* * *

"Coś się stało?"

Susan spojrzała na swoją córkę, oblizując usta. Co prawda Victoria odziedziczyła po niej blond włosy i kolor oczu, ale poza tym była niezaprzeczalnie podobna do Syriusza.

Powinna powiedzieć jej prawdę.

"Uważaj na nią, dobrze?" Kiwnęła głową w stronę miejsca, gdzie zniknęła Mary. "Mam złe przeczucia odnośnie tego roku."

Blond loki Victorii zaczęły podskakiwać, gdy pokiwała głową. Susan wzięła głęboki wdech i uśmiechnęła się.

"Cóż, ekspres nie będzie na nas czekał."

_Wielka mi z ciebie gryfonka, Susan._

* * *

Mary wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła się krztusić.

"O. Mój. Boże."

Zaczęła po omacku kierować się w stronę miejsca, gdzie wydawało jej się, że powinien stać pociąg. Wrzawa tłumu dzieciaków i ich rodziców wcale jej nie pomagała. Była pewna że słyszy gdzieś Percy'ego przechwalającego się pozycją prefekta. Jedyne co pamiętała z rozmów z Carrie, to to, że Kevin pocieszał go przez pół wakacji po tym, jak zerwała z nim dziewczyna.

Z niepewną miną zaczęła rozglądać się. Gęste, białe chmury pary nie pomagały jej w odnalezieniu się, ani kogokolwiek. Ledwo widziała na metr przed siebie.

"Przydałoby się urosnąć, Grey."

Uśmiechnęła się, oglądając się za siebie.

"Widzę właśnie plusy bycia wysokim" Głowa Freda wystawała lekko nad chmurę, pozwalając mu widzieć co się dzieje, gdy stawał na palcach. "Jak tam wakacje?"

"Ach, Ron wariował" Wzruszył ramionami. "Choć, znaleźliśmy z Georgem miejsca."

"Mamy jeszcze pół godziny."

"Im szybciej uporamy się z twoim kufrem, tym lepiej. Plus, twój kot zaraz tu zdechnie."

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i przytaknęła, łapiąc ramie Freda i pozwalając mu się poprowadzić. Z trudem dotarli do pociągu, potykając się co parę kroków i śmiejąc się. Fred w jednej ręce trzymał rączkę jej kufra, a drugą przyciskał ja do siebie, by przypadkiem nie rozdzielili się w tłumie. Mary wdrapała się do pociągu i weszła do wskazanego przed Freda przedziału. Otworzyła okno, a Fred podał jej przez nie kufer. Blondynka szybko zamknęła okno i wybiegła z pociągu.

"Dobra. to co u ciebie?" Fred uśmiechnął się, oferując jej ramię. Marlo przyjęła je, wzdychając.

"Och, zaraz zaczniesz żałować, że spytałeś."


	2. Chapter 2

Hejka! W tym, rozdziale poznajemy tegorocznych pierwszoroczniaków, więc powinno być ciekawie ;). Dzięki za czytanie, komentowanie, followowanie itp.

* * *

_Rozdział 2_

* * *

„A potem powiedziała, że byłam wpadką – Merlinie, wszyscy wiedzą, że byłam wpadką. Kto stara się o dziecko w wieku osiemnastu lat?" Przebijali się przez białą parę gęsto pokrywającą peron. „Przeważnie mijamy się z matką w przejściu i ni dzień dobry, ni dowidzenia, ale bez przesady, ja tylko miałam koszmar!"

„Wiesz, ty i twoja matka może się nie dogadujecie bo…" Wzruszył ramionami chłopak. „Obydwie jesteście raczej… Skore do bitki."

„Jesteś pewien, że chcesz rozwinąć ten temat?"

„Oj, Freddy!" Usłyszała głos George'a. „Przestań flirtować i chodź tu!"

„Zazdrosny jesteś, że płeć piękna woli gadać ze mną!" Odkrzyknął rudzielec. „To co, idziemy do George'a?"

„Najwyraźniej musimy" Westchnęła. „Widziałeś gdzieś Vic? Zniknęła mi w tej parze."

„Niestety nie" Zaczął prowadzić ją przez peron. „Widziałaś gdzieś jakieś dredy? Lee miał pokazać mi tę jego tarantulę."

„Też zniknął" Mary zaczęła się rozglądać. „Widzę coś rudego i wysokiego. Jakie są szanse, że to George?"

„Jeden do dwóch. Ron jest raczej mały."

„Macie szczęście" Usłyszała. „George Fabian Weasley we własnej osobie. A teraz chodź tu, Fred. Chłopak postury Ginny próbuje wnieść kufer do pociągu."

„Narobisz mu kompleksów" Zaśmiała się Mary, odwracając się w stronę chłopca. Zamurowało ją.

Harry Potter.

Mrugnęła dwa razy i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

„Marlo Grey. Gryffindor, trzeci rok" Podała mu rękę.

„Harry Potter" Uścisnął jej dłoń, odpowiadając niepewnym uśmiechem. Usłyszała jak Fred i George głośno nabierają powietrze. „Co to jest Gryffindor?"  
W jej głowie pojawiła się ostrzegawcza lampka. _On nic nie wie._

„Gryffindor, młody Harry, to jeden z czterech domów w Hogwarcie. Każdy dom ma własny pokój wspólny, stół, lekcje – innymi słowy, jesteś skazany na ludzi z twojego domu, nie ważne czy się lubicie, czy nie."

„Ej, nie mów głupstw, Marlo!" Fred się otrząsnął. „Vic je z nami każde śniadanie – Fred Weasley, skazany na tę dwójkę" Energicznie uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. „Nie słuchaj kobiet, tylko głupoty ci naopowiadają. Wszystkie jej najlepsze przyjaciółki są w różnych domach, a największych wrogów ma u siebie."

„Ha, ha."

„Ty myślisz że żartujemy, droga Marlo?" George też się najwyraźniej otrząsnął. „Drzesz koty tylko z Angeliną, a przecież i tak musisz dzielić z nią pokój. Wrogowie we własnym obozie są bardziej niebezpieczni, niż wrogowie z obcych obozów."

„Dobra, basta" Pacnęła George'a w ramię. „Wnoście ten kufer. Chłopak nie prosił chyba o mój życiorys w formie występu kabaretowego."

Bliźniacy złapali za kufer Harry'ego, który ostrożnie wniósł klatkę z sową.

„Piękna" Wskazała na zwierze, łapiąc dodatkową torbę. „Więc, jest jeszcze Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherine."

„Słucham?"  
„Z domów" Powiedział George. „Postawimy ci to tutaj, dobra?"

„Dzięki" Uśmiechnął się Harry.

„Jesteś mega mądry?"

„Yyy, chyba nie."

„Odważny nad wyraz?"

„Nie sądzę."

„Twoja mam była z mugolskie rodziny, nie?"

„Tak."

„To do Hufflepuffu pójdziesz."

„Ej, słyszałam!" Carrie przemknęła między nimi. „Cześć Marlo, Fred, George. Idę do Lee zobaczyć tego pająka."

„A idź mi! Co niby jest takiego super w Puchonach?"

„Lojalność!" Krzyknęła przez ramię. „I jesteśmy dobrzy w znajdowaniu rzeczy!"  
„W każdym bądź razie" Mary pokręciła głową. „Ładnie by ci było w krawacie Slytherine'u, ale za miły jesteś."

„Vic jest Ślizgonką."

„Tak, ale Vic nie jest najmilsza. Duh" Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. „Z tego co wiem, Potterowie lądowali w Gryffindorze – wiesz, odwaga jest dla tych głupich, mądrzy się boją."

„To nie tak to leciało" George pokręcił głową. „Mądrze jest się bać, to prawda. Poczekaj… O, już wiem! Odważny nie jest ten, kto się niczego nie boi, lecz ten, który swój strach przezwycięża."

„Domorosły filozof, jak widzę" Skomentował Fred. „Dobra, młody Harry, my cię tu chyba zostawimy. Trzeba oblookać tą tarantulę."

* * *

Victoria nigdy nie lubiła jeździć pociągiem. Od pamiętnego dnia, kiedy jej ulubiony sweter został zaatakowany kocimi wymiocinami starała się jak najrzadziej poruszać pociągiem.

Kłęby białej pary wzbijały się nad peronem 9 i ¾. Tchórzka piszczała w swojej klatce, próbując za wszelką cenę wydostać się na zewnątrz. Blondynka wyplątała się z objęć matki i wpakowała się do wagonu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kątem oka zauważyła Kevina z Percym, więc czym prędzej pognała przed siebie, przez co wpadła na kogoś.

„Au!" Pisnął ktoś na wysokości jej klatki piersiowej. „Uważaj jak chodzisz, ty-"

Vic spojrzała na swą niedoszłą ofiarę, gotowa w razie kłopotów przeprosić, w przeciwieństwie do tego małego dupka, który najwyraźniej zamierzał ją obrażać-

_Oh._

Nie wpadł na nią byle jaki mały rasista wychowany w 'domu z tradycjami'. O nie, wpadł na nią najgorszy z najgorszych.

Jej kuzyn, Draco Malfoy.

Rodzina Vic, zwłaszcza ta jeszcze żyjąca, nie należała do najbardziej zżytych.

„Victoria?" Draco wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i zaczął niekontrolowanie machać nią przed jej nosem.

„Schowaj to, Draco" Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami. „Obydwoje wiemy, że wiesz na temat posługiwania się różdżką tyle, co moja sowa" Chłopiec zarumienił się lekko i schował różdżkę. „A teraz, możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu _do cholery _wyskakujesz z różdżką na dwa lata starszą od ciebie uczennicę? Mogłabym tobą miotnąć o ścianę, a ty byś co najwyżej wydłubał sobie oko."

„Hmpf" Fuknął Draco. „Nie będę tłumaczyć się-"

„Uważaj, bo nie będziesz mieć życia w tej szkole. Mam przyjaciół we wszystkich domach, a o Slytherine zadbam osobiście."

„Ty? W Slytherinie? Dobre żarty!"

„Machnąć ci przed twarzą krawatem? Tak, jestem Ślizgonką. Nie, nie kłamię. Możesz zapytać swojego ojca, jestem pewna, że ciotka Druella pobiegła do twojej matki z nowiną."

Draco zatkało.

„Słuchaj" Vic westchnęła, kręcąc głową. „Wiedz tylko, że ja mam gdzieś te durne zasady, że Ślizgoni to ci źli i przeciwko mugolom i czarodziejom nie 'czystej' krwi. Tak samo, jak mam gdzieś to, że pozostali to 'ci dobrzy'" Victoria minęła go, taszcząc za sobą kufer. „Każdy ma wybór, a ja wybrałam, że mam to gdzieś. I jeśli masz z tym problem, tak samo jak reszta naszej 'rodziny', to możesz mi nadmuchać. Dziękuję i dowidzenia."

Odeszła, nie oglądając się za siebie.

„Victoria, czekaj!" Usłyszała za sobą. „Może pomóc ci z tym kufrem?"

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

„Mów mi Vic, młody Smoku" Próbowała zmierzwić mu włosy, ale tylko przylepiła dłoń do jego makówki. „Lekcja pierwsza – nie smaruj swoich włosów tym smalcem, bo wypadną ci przed czterdziestką. Merlinie, używasz więcej specyfików niż ja."

* * *

„Gdzie ona jest?" George wyjrzał przez drzwiczki przedziału. „Nie widziałem jej przez całą jazdę."

„Boże, George, nie denerwuj się tak" Alicia zachichotała, przewracając stronę swojego magazynu. „To przecież Vic. Ona nie potrzebuje niańki. Pewnie znalazła sobie jakiegoś czwartoklasistę do poderwania."

George wyraźnie pobladł, ale wrócił na swoje miejsce.

„Chłopie, rozluźnij się trochę" Carrie siedziała do góry nogami, chichocząc, a tarantula Lee wspinała się po jej nodze. „Mam pytanie do was. Co wybraliście?"

„Hę?" Jade spojrzała znad swojej ksiązki, jej okulary przekrzywione.

„Z nowych przedmiotów, kołki" Carrie zachichotała gdy włochata noga tarantuli musnęła jej nagą kostkę. „Ja wzięłam Numerologię i Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami."

„Numerologia?" Wykrztusiła z siebie Marlo, przełykając czekoladową żabę. „Ty się dobrze czujesz?"

„Lubię to, po prostu. Ilekroć Kevin marudził na jej temat, brałam jego książkę i przeglądałam ją, wytykając błędy w jego notatkach."

„Ja wzięłam Starożytne Runy, Opiekę i Wróżbiarstwo" Jade wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do swojej książki. „Ja i liczby nigdy nie mieliśmy dobrych stosunków."

„Ja i George, tak jak obiecaliśmy w zeszłym roku" Chłopak sortował swoje karty kolekcjonerskie. „Bierzemy Mugoloznawstwo."

„I Opiekę" Dodał George, grzebiąc w swoich kieszeniach. „Merlinie, gdzieś na pewno miałem Dumbledore'a…"

„Po co ci teraz Dumbledore?" Alicia uniosła jedną brew, wydymając usta.

„Nauczyłem się jednej sztuczki… A ty, co wybrałaś?"

„Opiekę i Wróżbiarstwo. Najłatwiejsze do zaliczenia" Zaśmiała się. „Ty, Marlo?"

„Mugoloznawstwo, Opieka i Wróżbiarstwo."

„Ty? Trzy dodatkowe przedmioty?" Lee zdjął swoją tarantulę z Carrie i pogłaskał ją, wkładając z powrotem do pudełka.

„Zapomniałeś, że wychowałam się z mugolską matką" Wzruszyła ramionami. „A Fred i George powiedzieli, że sami na to nie pójdą. Więc tak naprawdę dwa nowe przedmioty."

„Ha! Ja tam będę siedział na Wróżbiarstwie i Opiece, śmiejąc się z tego, że musisz pisać wypracowania na temat… Mugolskiego czegoś."

„Powodzenia. Ja za to będę się śmiać, kiedy oblejesz Opiekę."

„Czemu niby miałbym ją oblać?"

„W pudełku do którego wsadziłeś tarantulę nie ma dziur na powietrze."

Lee zamrugał parę razy, po czym rzucił się, by otworzyć pudło.

„BOBBY!"

* * *

Gdy wreszcie dotarli do zamku, Mary była wyczerpana. Miała dość tego dnia – oczywiście, kochała Hogwart, ale fizycznie nie miała siły siedzieć przy stole i udawać zainteresowaną, kiedy jedyne o czym marzyła, to położyć się w dormitorium i pójść spać. Piosenka tiary przydziału była za długa – '_A jeśli chcecie zdobyć Druhów gotowych na wiele, To czeka was Slytherine' _ta jasne, Vic nigdy nie była gotowa na wiele, chyba że chodziło o wiele plotek – ramię Alicii zbyt kościste by wygodnie się o nie oprzeć, a sortowanie przeciągało się w nieskończoność, chociaż brało w nim udział wyjątkowo mało dzieci.

„Niż demograficzny, ludzie zbyt bali się Sama-Wiesz-Kogo by no wiesz… _Echem_" Zachichotał Lee, bębniąc palcami o wieczko pudełka z Bobbym.

* * *

„Neville Longbottom!"

Neville zastygł w miejscu, czując, że zaraz zwróci swoje śniadanie. Jego serce biło na tyle mocno, że myślał, że zaraz wyleci mu z piersi. Zaczął iść w stronę stołka ale potknął się. W końcu wdrapał się na podest i posłusznie włożył tiarę na głowę.

_Co my tu mamy?_

Podskoczył, słysząc jej głos w swojej głowie.

_Hmm, Longbottom… Stara rodzina… Zobaczmy…Nie, nie Slytherine, dosyć bystry, ale nie materiał na Krukona… Może Gryffindor?_

Chłopak zamarł, panikując. Tego chciała by babcia, ale… On nie mógł. Nie nadawał się. Wystarczająco już się ośmieszył, a przy reszcie Gryfonów wyglądałby jak totalny klown.

Hufflepuff. Tak, to było jego miejsce.

_Hufflepuff? Hmm… Nie, nie, to by było zmarnowanie twojego potencjału, nie odnalazłbyś się tam… Na Puchona się nie nadajesz, chłopcze. Ta odwaga, głęboko ukryta…_

Bardzo głęboko, najwyraźniej, bo Neville dygotał na samą myśl o dzieleniu dormitorium z chłopcami z Gryffindoru. Gorzej by chyba było tylko w Slytherinie.

„GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville otworzył szeroko oczy. Stół Gryffindoru wiwatował, posyłając mu uśmiechy. Zeskoczył ze stołka i pobiegł w jego stronę, by zaraz zawrócić i wśród salw śmiechu oddać tiarę następnej osobie.


End file.
